A Coat and a Scarf
by MizuneMinamiki
Summary: Juvia hates that she can't keep him warm when they make love. [Edo Gruvia]


**I really love Edo Gruvia. I really love Gray Surge. My precious Sergio. My little baby. **

She hasn't made a single request for him to strip off his clothes unless they're in the bedroom; she's learned to accept that he won't – can't – do it otherwise, and she does her best to accommodate the needs of his overdressing self. Knowing that he probably feels bad about turning down her request to see him shed a few layers, she's promised herself that she won't ask again. She's even gone so far as to try to figure out how to keep him as warm as possible when in the act of making love.

Obviously, she won't let him wear much. Call her greedy, or self-centered, but when they sleep together, she expects to be able to see her lover's attractive body, to trace the contours of his abs with her hand, and to feel the heat of his skin against her own. Besides, in her defense, she never gets to see him shirtless otherwise; so it's okay to act this way, right?

But she has worked out a few simple thoughts in her mind and those are to simply cover as much of him as she can while leaving all of his – very handsome – features visible for her eyes, and her eyes only. And Gray, being Gray, is more than willing to try anything out that she has in mind – because any time spent with his love will be perfect no matter what. And to top it off, he's flattered at her attempt to make him comfortable, not to mention, honored that she would put forth so much effort just for him.

Really. He has Juvia's full attention, and she cares about him, and it makes his heart throb with a feeling stronger than the love he's certain that he already feels for her.

Juvia decides to initiate her first real plan to enhance their love-making for both of their pleasure one night after he returns from a job. She's had plenty of time to think, to figure out exactly what she's going to do to make this perfect for him, so that he can enjoy their time without shivering. And she has an idea in her mind that prompts his face to flush red before he's even getting pampered.

"All coats. They go. Except one." She barks out her orders in a tone natural for her, and normal to him, and the dominance she already has over him has him quivering in anticipation. Her eyes stay narrowed as she watches him clumsily strip off one jacket, then another, followed by a third – until six are laying on the floor, and one is left clinging to his body.

"I-Is that g-g-g-good enough f-for y-you, J-Juvia-chan?" He's already shivering, and really, he shouldn't be. She's doesn't keep her apartment very cold – if anything, it's warmer than most should be.

Making a mental note to turn up her thermostat as high as possible next time she invites him over for these activities, she studies him with a curled index finger brought up to her lips. He squirms under her judgmental gaze, his face splashing with color as her navy eyes meet his again. Quickly, she hums and shakes her head. "Take that one off, too."

"B…But…!"

"Just trust me, damn it!" Juvia doesn't mean to raise her voice, but she's impatient right now. With each layer of clothes that drops to the ground, her heartbeat quickens, and her stomach flutters. It's just the anticipation of seeing him shirtless. It's not often that she has that privilege – once every few weeks, _maybe_. What, she can't spend her life with him in the bed sheets! Though, it does seem like a tempting option.

After stammering out an apology, Gray quickly sheds off his last jacket so that he remains in a dark shirt; it's form-fitting and long-sleeved, and she can see the faint curves of his muscles through the fabric.

Juvia steps closer to him with a few shakes of her head in disapproval. "That won't do. Take your shirt off, too."

He doesn't know whether he should enjoy that she's treating him this way or not. On one hand, being ordered around by Juvia likes this at least shows her interest in him – he can see it flashing in her gaze every time their eyes meet, and there's at least one time he _swears_ he heard her breath hitch in her throat. On the other, she's using the fact that he'll do just about anything for her to her advantage.

But he knows that if he lets her know that he's really uncomfortable, she'll stop. She doesn't want to upset him.

He begins to unwind the scarf around his neck before he even makes a move to take off his shirt, and she quickly commands, "Give me that." Gray hands it over to his lover as she bends to swipe a jacket off the ground – the light blue one; it's one of his larger coats, so that it'll fit over his other layers, and she thinks that perhaps it'll be the perfect one to let him wear during their certain unspeakable acts.

And she'll never tell anyone, but even though she's never seen him in only blue, she thinks that he'll look absolutely _irresistible_ in it. And no, she doesn't only think that because it's her favorite color. Well, maybe.

As she stands up straight again, blue jacket over one arm and scarf held in her other hand, she looks back over to Gray only to see him in front of her, completely bare from the waist up. The only thing still blocking the rest of his _delicious _body from her view is a pair of dark pants, held around his hips by a grey belt – his shoes were kicked off before they even began.

"Gray…"

As if her voice is permission to cover himself in a desperate attempt to keep warm, he hugs himself, hands grasping his own upper arms tightly as slight shivers wrack his body. She pities him for a moment and holds the light blue jacket out for him.

"Put this on."

"J-Juvia-chan?" A mixture of confusion and curiosity spreads across his face as he accepts the jacket. After seeing a slight nod from the blunette to say that it's okay, he graciously begins to put it on, clutching it so that it covers his whole chest – it doesn't zip or latch in anyway; it just hangs open, and of course, that's another reason why she chose it.

"Gray, Juvia is going to keep you warm this time." She closes the gap between them, left hand still clutching his scarf, and her free hand comes to rest on his shoulder. She pulls his body flush against hers, rising on her tiptoes for her soft lips to ghost over his own. The light kiss brings pleasured shivers to them both; her eyes flutter open to look up at him as she pulls away.

"I-I know you will, J-J-Juvia-chan…" His words, while coming out in stutters from being cold, are uttered with a dreamy sigh. He leans toward her again, lips parted as he aims for hers to steal away another sweet kiss, and Juvia lets him, but it's brief. Deep kisses aren't something she enjoys, despite Gray's love for them. She prefers quick, chaste touches of their lips, harmless locks with no tongue, nothing gross – his lips are baby-soft, and they're always warm, even when he complains about being cold.

She tilts her head to the side to meet his kisses at an angle, a warmth rising to her cheeks defined by the light pink dusting her skin. The quiet echo of their lips locking and parting is heard over their heavy breaths; eyes half-closed and glazed with the perfect combination of love and lust, Juvia bumps her nose against his, hand sliding down to his chest and giving it a light press.

The dark-haired man stares deeply into her eyes; hot breaths mingle at their lips, and with their bodies still smashed together, he can feel her erratic heartbeat, and she, his. He's different from his normal self when he gets aroused, and she can already tell that he's beginning to sink into that role by the way he doesn't shrink back when the bulge in his pants presses to her stomach; she recalls their first time having sex – no, _making love_ – when he panicked at his arousal touching her, expecting her to be angry.

Gray takes the initiative to leave fleeting, almost playful kisses along Juvia's jawline, and while her skin crawls with a new heat, she's careful to keep her focus on binding him. Her right hand slides down his chest, fingers curling as she reaches his abdomen. A smirk curving her lips at his quiet groan, she takes his hand. She quickly begins to wrap the scarf she loves so much around his wrist, and that small action shocks her lover from his aroused daze.

"J-Juvia-chan…?!" He makes an attempt to pull his hand away from her, but the scarf is already wound tight, and she won't let go.

Nudging him towards her bed with one hand on his chest, she tugs on the scarf with the other, proving that she has him captured. The backs of his knees hit the bed, and he falls back onto the mattress with a sharp intake of breath as she leans over him. His jacket lays splayed open, revealing his chiseled physique for her eyes, and hers only. Gray's lips press into a thin line as he tries to fight back the red color spreading over his cheeks, and he stares up at her with wide eyes, captivated and completely distracted by her breasts hovering over his face as she lifts his arm over his head.

"Is this okay with you?" she asks as his wrist hits the headboard, demonstrating what she means. His hesitation pricks her with worry. "…No?" Still receiving no answer from her starry-eyed lover, Juvia grasps his other hand, bringing his wrists together and making a movement as though to bind them together with the scarf. "This, then? …Look, Gray, you have to answer Juvia so that she knows what's o-_are you staring at my breasts!?_"

"Wha-!? No!" That's enough to snap him out of his daze, and he gives a weak struggle against her hold as she wraps the scarf firmly around his wrists, binding them together firmly. He looks up to meet her gaze, no longer staring down at her neck hoping her tie would magically loosen to grant him the chance to see down her shirt. "J-Juvia-cha-"

Juvia's hand rests over his, pinning them to the pillow. Her soft fingers press lightly into the palm of his hand, almost reassuring. "This is okay, right?"

It really is. Gray doesn't care – God, if she's giving him attention, he doesn't care _how_. Though he really does have a preference because _damn, he is so hard and she's not even bothering to take care of him._ For a brief moment, he forgets that he's a bit on the cold side; he'll be fine without clothes if he can _just feel her lips and hands all over his cool skin, because she leaves trails of fire with every touch. _

He gasps out her name as his only response, wanting nothing more than for her to give him a long, lasting, deep kiss that'll leave him breathless. Juvia, sensing his dilemma, leans down after placing her hands firmly on the mattress on either side of his head and connects their lips; her mouth slants over his as her tongue darts out to pass between his teeth before Gray can even realize that she's kissing him. She only holds the kiss for a moment, her tongue meeting his, and after she's tasted his warm, sweet mouth, she threads her fingers through his hair and tilts his head.

As she presses a brief kiss to the corner of his mouth, Gray shifts restlessly beneath her; his arousal grinds against her own to fuel the fire of desire in his stomach, her hips leaving no space between the two as she tightens her legs to keep him caged. Noticing his impatience, she opts to go even slower, her lips barely ghosting along his jawline as she moves to his ear. She knows that's a sweet spot of his, and her hand guides him to turn his head farther as she lets her mouth meet the sensitive spot right below his ear.

"I'm going to make you…_so _hot, _Gray_." She utters her words directly into his ear, her hot breath tickling his skin as she nibbles the lobe and bites softly. He shudders at her words, a mewl of pleasure ripping past his lips when her teeth graze down the length of his neck; it tickles in the sexiest way, heat crawling up his skin in her wake. She kisses downward, nuzzling him with her nose to coax him to tilt his head back. Running her tongue up his throat, she purrs, "You're going to feel _so_ good when I'm done with you…"

"_Oh_–" He knows that when she drops the third person, it's serious, and she'll hold true to her promise; her husky voice is like music to his ears. His back arches up against her in need.

His chest meets hers, and the slight movement has his hard-on roughly rubbing against her core. The pressure startles her, eliciting a gasp from her lips. Her voice rises in a high note as she speaks, falling into a groan as she tries to silence herself. This is about him, not her. "_Ah_, Juvia is, _oh_, going to take good care of you…"

Gray gives a weak tug on the scarf keeping his wrists together, wanting to touch her, feel her. His whole body quakes under her touch as her mouth moves lower, giving his collarbone a rough suck; he doesn't think she knows just how crazy she's making him. Her deft fingers begin to work on unlooping his belt before she unzips his pants, scattering open-mouthed kisses over his neck and cheek.

"J-Juvia-chan, y-you–" He shakes as she tugs his pants down his hips, his underwear following suit, however she only brings them down enough to reveal his hardened member to her eyes; as the air hits his newly exposed skin, his teeth chatter, and Juvia swiftly places her hands on his thighs, her skin warm on his. "Mm…"

"Can't you say more than my name, _Gray_?" Her fingers curl around his length, gripping him tightly as she leans down to place a kiss to his navel before sitting up on his legs.

Breath hitching the moment her hot fingers touch his member, Gray grits his teeth and lets out a sigh that borders on a hiss of pleasure. "C-Can't–" His chest heaves, words refusing to form on his tongue as she stares down at him affectionately. "T-Too…_ah_…good!"

Tracing random patterns along his member with her fingertips, applying light pressure and sliding her palm up and down, she observes her lover's reaction. His hips buck up into the movement of her hand, face turning to the side as he groans and whimpers; she bites her lip as her free hand draws slow circles on his defined abdomen, and the subtle action has him arching his back up for her again. She sees him struggle once more, huffing in disappointment when he realizes that the scarf is just far too tight for him to get free from.

His actions make her wonder how she even got so good at this – at least, she assumes she's good; Gray's practically melting beneath her, twitching and mumbling her name breathlessly. That means that everything she's doing is right, _right_?

"_M-More_…" he breathes out, and Juvia focuses on the rise and fall of his chest as he pleads with his lover to just _bring this to an end_. Gray whines and gasps, turning his head to the side and nuzzling into the sleeve of his jacket when the blunette obeys, squeezing, stroking, and humming as she does so.

Juvia bends over Gray, ass in the air as she presses her face against his broad chest and planting soft kisses there. Her hand continues its sensual torture as she grits her teeth together, reveling in the feeling of just completely _dominating _him, and she brings her lips up to his ear again, whispering, "Are you feeling hot yet, _Gray_? Has Juvia done her job?" Pauses in her words are defined by exaggerated gasps and smothered moans of her own, noises that sets Gray off more than she expected.

"_Ah_…_J-Juvia-ch…_" He makes an attempt to grind his hips up into her hand, urging her to do more, to tighten the coil winding in his stomach.

"Juvia wants to hear you."

"I-I c-can't…" His voice is near a sob, and she almost feels bad for him. With a faint smirk that he can hear her cracking with a small "hmph," Juvia presses her thumb to the tip while her long fingers curl around the base to prevent his impending orgasm from hitting, tongue trailing his jawline before she nibbles his ear again, and Gray _screams_, and she'll be _damned_ if it wasn't the most _raw_, _arousing_ sound she's _ever_ heard in her whole life.

A choked cry passes over his lips as he arches his back to press his chest into her, whimpering in desperation. He wants to come and damn, he really can if she lets him, but Juvia clearly has other plans. Still, he can't bring himself to quit with the near-sobbing sounds that almost has her heart breaking with pity.

Almost.

Juvia slowly moves herself off him, getting up despite his exhausted protests. She looks down at her hand and grimaces as she snatches up one of his jackets from the ground; while he watches, she cleans herself off, a frown curving her lips as she wipes her hand and fingers free of the sticky substance, and it doesn't take him long to remember that such things _disgust _her, and he's spluttering apologies.

"J-Juvia-chan, I'm sorry! S-So sorry! Y-You didn't have to–"

"Can it, Gray." Facing away from him, the blunette bends over as she pushes her skirt down her long legs, followed by the unnecessarily _slow _removal of her fishnets. Aware that he's probably drooling over her slender figure, she grins to herself, straightening up and fooling with the tie around her neck. "Did Juvia make you feel…hot?"

She can hear him swallow, a little nervous, as though a truthful answer is one she won't want. But, sure enough, after a brief chatter of his teeth, he admits, "Y-Yes…"

"You didn't feel cold?" She slides her tie away from around her neck and drops it.

"N-Not really…How can I, w-with my beautiful Juvia-chan t-touching m –"

"Finish that statement, I _dare _you." Juvia works quickly to unbutton her shirt, and she throws it to the ground with his pile of jackets. Brushing her fingers through her hair to dislodge the blue locks from their impressive curls, she turns back to look at him.

"S-Sorry…"

"Jeez, quit apologizing. It won't get you anywhere." She leans over him to tug his pants and boxers the rest of the way off his legs, and ignoring his whimper and near-silent complaint of the lack of clothes, she flings them off to the side. Slipping her fingers beneath the waistband of her panties, she eyes him, taking in his flushed cheeks, glazed eyes, and messy hair; his jacket folding back and leaving his chest for her view is especially thrilling, and the fact that his arms are hoisted above his head and bound at the wrists so that she can literally do _anything_ to him.

"J-Juvia-chan…"

"What?" she snaps, a little harsher than intended.

"Y-You're staring…"

"I am?"

Bashfully, Gray nods, biting his lip and shifting his gaze away from her. When Juvia realizes that she had in fact been getting an eyeful of her boyfriend, her face splashes with color, eyes narrowing and teeth gnashing together.

She's not sure if the way he's looking at her is the reason for her heartbeat to flutter and start to pound in her chest, or if it's the fact that she was caught ogling the body he always keeps covered. "Sh-Shut up!" The blunette pushes her panties down her legs, letting them fall to her ankles, and she kicks them aside before climbing onto the bed again; she swings one leg over him, knees resting on either side of his hips as she keeps herself elevated ever-so-slightly. The light brush of his cock over her core prompts a hiss to spill past her lips, and as much as she wants to just have her way with him _right now_, she reaches behind them and pulls the sheet up over his legs. "Gray."

He doesn't snap out of his dazed state until she says his name curtly, and Gray lifts his head up to look at her. "Y-Yes?"

"If you complain about the cold, I'll kick your ass."

"Underst–_ahh_!" His voice breaks off as she sinks onto his length in one swift motion, bringing their hips together and sending warm tingles of pleasure through their bodies. He cries out, whimpering, taken by surprise at the sudden heat engulfing him; she's tight and slick, and _damn_, she's searing-hot. Her hips grind into his in slow motions, sparks shooting up through her abdomen, and he's got the same agonizing pleasure ripping through his lower half.

"Gray–" With a weak thrust of his hips upward, her murmur of his name breaks off with a sharp intake of breath.

"Y-You're…so perfect…J-Juvia-chan…!" He grunts out his words in time with the rolls of her hips, his own way of begging her not to stop, to keep doing whatever the hell she's doing that's driving them both on this crazy pleasure high. He's so different from his normal self now – so aroused, so desperate, so hot. Even the tone of his voice adds to the fire curling in her body.

"Save it–" Juvia's hands, settled on his abdomen, slide slowly up the length of his exposed chest, feeling the chill bumps on his skin and warming him with her own touch. She lifts herself and lowers again. "–for–" With a rough grind of her hips, she leans forward and sinks her teeth into his neck. "–_later!_" She swivels her hips, crying out when he meets her movement with a shallow thrust upward, and despite their current intimacy, he breaks out in giggles.

"J-Juvia-chan, y-your voice is as beautiful as you are." By now, he's grown used to the scarf tying his wrists; he doesn't try to break free anymore. He's adapted to how he can use the rest of his body in his favor. His eyes trail over her goddess figure as he tries to match her thrusts and arches his back against her – and that'll do for now.

"Don't f…" She hums at the flutter in her chest at their combined movements. Her fingernails rake down his chest. She clenches her legs together – _tight_ – as she gyrates her hips against him, startling him into momentary silence save for his groan. "Don't flatter me r-right now…"

"_Ah_, sorry…!" Gray squirms beneath her, eyes squeezing shut; he can't hold it in much longer, and Juvia knows it. She picks up the pace, moving harsher, trying to push him towards the edge with a delighted purr of his name.

"You're…close?" While meant to be a statement, it comes out with the tone of a question, her voice cracking and failing her when she needs it most. She feels herself tighten around him at the mewl she gets in response, and he grits his teeth as she lets her mouth connect with his jawline. "_Gray_, Juvia wants you to…"

"_Oh!_" He can't speak, can't even breathe. Gray almost feels paralyzed under his lover's warm body.

She rocks her hips forward, grasping his jacket and tugging it closed. Her hands press on his now-covered chest as she grinds rougher, faster, a slight bouncing movement urging him closer to his orgasm. His toes curl as he throbs inside of her, girlish mewls spilling over his lips as Juvia takes him to heaven by leaning over him again with a forceful grind of her hips, her lips covering his pulse and sucking gently on the side of his neck. Feeling him nearing his end quickly and knowing she won't hit when he does, she slides one of her hands down her own stomach, clumsy fingers pressing rough against herself.

And that does it for them both. Juvia whimpers as she feels the hot coil within her unwind, exploding and leaving her almost starry-eyed. To smother her urge to cry out, she nuzzles into his neck, breathing shakily. She feels the warmth of his orgasm spreading within her when he releases, and she listens to his erratic breaths in peaceful silence while they both come down from heaven, their hearts beating in sync; the rhythm of their breaths gradually matches, and she'll never tell a soul, but the way he sounds after a good session in the bedroom is something she can listen to all day.

Juvia can't help it; he sounds so at peace. The only thing she likes even more than his soft breaths after sex is how he –

Gray tilts his head into her with a weak yank in attempt to free himself of the tightly-wound scarf; he gives up when he realizes that even now, it's not coming off, but his warm nose dips against her neck as he smiles. His oh-so-soft lips press cool, gentle kisses to her skin. His breath fans over her neck as he nuzzles her and peppers kisses on what he can reach.

She hums quietly in response, eyes fluttering closed. She really, _really_ loves this. And she's guessing that since not a complaint has been uttered, she's done a pretty good job of satisfying her overly-sensitive lover.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, it's 1 am right now and I'm TIRED and I don't think I can proofread, but I still really want this up. Ahh but first, a few points.<strong>_

_**-My headcanon for Juvia is that she hates anything too physical like French kissing or third base, because it's gross. She'll deal with it up to a certain point for Gray. But she hates it, while Gray loves it.**_

_**-The ending is SO rushed because it's really late and Imsosorryokay**_

_**Hope you enjoyed, either way!**_

_**(:Mizune**_


End file.
